Skyscraper
by xxTemarixx
Summary: They can take everything he has, they can break everything he is. They can go on and try to tear him down, but he will always be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper. /Yukimura-centric/


**A/N: Yeah this just popped out of nowhere. This is sort of a character-study but not really. And you sort of have to figure out who it is but it's obvious. You will notice a few lines that are lyrics to Demi Lovato's new song, Skyscraper. I recommend listening to it while reading this because this fic was inspired by it and it's an amazing song. Okay, that's all. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Demi Lovato's Skyscaper.  
><strong>

-x-

The rain falls on one of the most important days of his life. He takes a deep breath and steps out of the hospital doors, opening up a black umbrella. The rain hits it in a steady rhythm as he walks towards the train station. This is the moment he's been waiting for.

He would be returning to the tennis courts to strive towards Nationals with his team. The doctor cleared him, so here he was, ready to take on anything thrown his way.

Taking another deep breath, he cuts through a park but pauses when he catches sight of a vast, deep blue lake. The rain disrupts its delicate balance, taking control as it penetrates the wet surface. The water ripples over and over, gradually moving faster as the rain picks up. It entrances him, encouraging him to let the water touch his skin.

He slowly shuts his umbrella and catches a raindrop on his tongue. It's salty, just like tears. The sky is crying for him; he hopes they are tears of joy, but somehow feels they are tears of sorrow. He wonders if the sky is shedding the long awaited tears he couldn't shed during his recovery.

Then he reaches out and catches one in his hand. It's warm. Are these really tears of sorrow the sky is crying? Maybe they are, and the weather is affecting the temperature. He closes his hand and turns away from the lake. At a slower pace, he heads towards the train station once again.

Soon, he arrives at the train station, completely soaked. It will be a while before his train, so he goes to the bathroom to change. His mother gave him an extra pair of clothes when she stopped by this morning. She had begged him to come with her, but he wanted to make the trip alone.

He changes into his uniform, wanting it to be dry so he could walk past the gates of his beloved school and show the world he was back.

As he stares into the mirror at his reflection, he notes the pained look in his eyes. It shows the scars of his wounds - the healed and unhealed. He grips the bathroom sink and looks away, afraid that if he keeps looking he'll break again. And he knows that the next time, nothing can fix him.

The intercom announces the boarding of his train and he hurries away from the mirror. He slips on the train easily, blending in with the other passengers. Weird looks are shot his way since he is supposed to be in school. It was close to school letting out for the day, but not close enough.

He gazes out the window, watching the rain fly by as the train moves. It's moving so fast, just like how everything had happened so fast for him.

-x-

_"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," a doctor says. "Tennis is impossible for him."_

_He freezes, eyes wide as he overhears the conversation. The doctor must be lying. There is no way he can't play tennis. Tennis is his life. They were trying to take everything from him, weren't they? A deadly silence sets in, scaring him. Why aren't they saying anything?_

_"He needs to focus on getting healthy again," the doctor continues. "If the surgery is a success."_

_Now he wishes that the silence never broke. They make him feel like there is nothing left of himself. They want to take it all from him and watch him suffer while they think they are healing him._

_He was nothing without tennis. So why do they have to make him feel like he is nothing, by taking away his everything?_

-x-

The train comes to a stop and he snaps back to reality. The train doors open and he slips out, his tennis bag resting on his shoulder. He opens the umbrella, deciding to stay dry no matter how much he wants to feel the rain again. The streets aren't too crowded, but he still has to weave through the pedestrians. His pace quickens and his strides become longer as excitement takes over.

Finally, he will get to be with his team again. He passes a nearby window and catches his reflection. There is something new in his eyes, something that once burned brightly. It had been sealed away months ago, but now it awakens.

Determination.

Those doctors thought they could take everything from him. They tried to break him, like he was made of paper, like he was made of glass. He _was_ fragile, but now he is strong. He is a king, a true king. No matter what comes his way, he will always fight until he is the last man standing.

The gates come in sight and he takes a deep breath before entering. He looks up at the school, a warm feeling spreading through his body as he revels in the fact that he is finally home.

He walks towards the courts and sets his bag on the bench, smiling at the fact that the rain has stopped. The clouds still linger, but the crying has ended. His spirits soar as he hears students pouring out of the buildings. They are eager to go home, but he is perfectly fine where he is. A cool breeze sweeps across the court, ruffling his blue hair.

The team arrives and no one dares to say anything. Every regular is in total shock, but he can see the grins slowly beginning to form.

"Buchou!" They call, running towards him. He smiles back at them as they come to a stop in front of him. They realize that everything will be brighter from here on out. Their leader is back and they are going to dominate the world someday.

He slips his arms out of his Rikkaidai jacket and drapes it across his shoulders. It's time to go back to the way things were.

-x-

_"I will recover strong," he says, not looking away from his exercises. His best friend and vice-captain watches him, wearing the same expression he always wears. Even his best friend can't waver the stone that is holding the team up._

_"I have no doubt you will."_

_"Will I be back to normal?" he asks, stopping so he doesn't overwork himself._

_"You will."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"Because you are you."_

-x-

He knew his friend was lying. Here he lies, balls covering every inch of the court. He is weak, and he knows it. His confidence is too big, and sets his standards too high. He is nothing like he use to be. The smoke clears from his brain and he realizes that he needs to work harder. He also realizes no one can see him fail. They may accept it because he was ill, but their opinions will change no matter what.

His best friends walk onto the court, hovering over him. They try to help him sit up and get him to drink some water. It is late at night, the moon shining brightly as his breathing evens out. His sweat glistens in the night, making him shine. But he doesn't deserve to shine. He has failed himself.

"Get away from me," he hisses, shoving his friends his and standing up weakly. "I bet you enjoy watching me fail. I can see it, the laughter in your eyes."

"Seiichi, we want to hel-"

"No Renji, I don't want your help," he cuts off, shouting. "I have to do this on my own!"

They protest, but he ignores them. They tell him he isn't ready to work this hard, but they don't realize something. All his windows may be shattered, but he is still standing on his own. He is still fighting, even if he wants to scream and just give up. They need to realize he is fighting himself, fighting a battle so deep inside it's tearing him apart. He has to win against his darker side, because his team needs him.

They get off the court and he gets a determined look in his eyes. Standing up, he bounces the tennis ball in a steady rhythm before serving it. It lands perfectly in the targeted spot. He serves ball after ball into the court of his desire. They can't take everything from him, because he still has skill and determination. He has his friends.

He calls over his vice-captain and they engage in a rally. His vice-captain asks why he strives so hard. He replies with carefully chosen words, explaining that everyone can run away and he will watch them. He will stay where he is at while they give up. He will strive to the top, even though he knows it is a long way down. Yet, he is closer to the clouds up there at the top. The sky isn't the limit when he is up there, and he loves that feeling. It's like being onto of the very structure he is.

A magnificent, defining skyscraper.

-x-

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write. :D Check out my other angst stories if you like this one or leave a review if you'd like. ^^**

**I also want to point out if you are confused on why Yukimura flipped, it was because he was frustrated with being so weak with himself. After all he went through, I can see him totally flipping out on Yanagi and Sanada. XD But yeah, this is how I pictured his leaving the hospital and returning to the courts.**


End file.
